Blood Manipulation
Summary *The user has the ability to manipulate blood, whether the blood is from the user, others, or from their surroundings. Methods of manipulation are: **Turning it into different shapes for offensive & defensive capabilities **Changing the viscosity, texture, and hardness of blood, therefore transforming it completely from its previous state entirely. **Increasing/decreasing the flow of blood in order to induce different physical effects, such as increasing a user's physical capability, as well as hindering the functions of the body via hindering the blood flow. **Using the presence of blood to figure out any biological information of the one that shed it, including their blood type, species, etc. Possible Uses Manipulation of blood in liquid form *Allows the control of blood similarly to how other liquids can be manipulated, such as shaping the blood in a way that it resembles an object that has a certain shape and size. *Able to change the physical properties of blood in liquid form, such as increasing its weight, density, color, etc. *Able to weaponize it, such as transforming blood in a way that is able to slash/pierce through objects. *Possibly able to shape the blood in a way it allows the user to incapacitate or even kill an opponent from a distance. *Examples of the above point include turning the blood inside of an opponent's veins/blood vessel that it pierces through the latter, as well as reversing the flow of blood so that the opponent's circulatory system is impaired, preventing oxygen from reaching the brain and rendering the opponent unconscious. **'Haemokinetic Constructs:' User is able to create tools, objects, and even weapons by using their own blood, or blood from their surroundings. If required, the user can also shape the blood in a way that they are able to create anything they desire, although a certain level of proficiency with this ability is needed. **'Blood Attacks:' User is able to release/use blood in order to use it as an attack. The blood can be transformed into various different shapes and can be used offensively in many different ways. More of this can be read here. **'Blood Clotting:' User is able to stop themselves/others from bleeding. Also referred to as coagulation, this method turns the blood from a liquid to a gel-like substance, causing hemostasis and the halting of blood flow so that any injuries sustained by the user have a chance to heal. **'Blood Marionette:' User is able to use the blood inside of others in order to control their movement/actions against their will, similar to how one would control a puppet. *'Blood Transformation:' The user has the ability to transform matter into blood, including living beings. Manipulation of blood as an energy source: *Can utilize the blood from others or from the surroundings as a source of energy, usually by direct absorption into the user's body. *This has the effect of restoring the user's strength while simultaneously depriving the opponent's strength. *Usually displayed by characters with vampiric traits. *Sometimes, the regenerative properties of a user's blood can be used to increase the body's regenerative capabilities, or transferred to others so that their own regenerative capabilities are increased. **'Blood Absorption:' The user has the ability to absorb blood, whether done via direct contact with the opponent, or from a distance. The blood can be utilized in a way so that it provides some sort of benefit towards the user that absorbed it, such as restoring the user's vitality, enhancement of the user's abilities, as well as the potential to take away an opponent's ability while adding it to the user's arsenal. **'Healing Blood:' The user has the ability to utilize their own blood in order to keep themselves in peak condition via constant healing, or transfuse the blood that they have to others so that the recipient is able to heal faster. It may possibly provide the recipient with the power of regeneration due to the higher regenerative abilities that the blood may grant. Magic using blood: *The user is able to perform magic by using blood, due to an inherent magic power in their blood that allows them to cast spells. *Possibly a stronger version of magic in comparison to traditional word-based magic, as said magic requires more preparation to perform (the mechanics of how this exactly works are unclear, however). *A specific amount of the user's blood may be required in order to perform spells such as summoning (where certain objects/beings are directly brought in from an unknown location), as well as being used as a catalyst for bringing certain characters back from the dead (resurrection). Category:Powers & Abilities